a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular doors, and is more specifically directed to a method for constructing such doors.
b) Brief Description of the prior Art.
As it is well known, metal doors, especially steel doors, are generally made of two steel plates mounted on both sides of a reinforcing structure such as a wood frame, that is filled up with polyurethane. If one wishes a window in the door, an opening must be made in the steel plates forming the door and in the reinforcing structure to receive the window. The cost involved for making this opening and installing in it the window add to the total costs. The elements which are removed, also cause pollution.